


Here's To Forever

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

After her relationship with Will didn’t go as planned, JJ was sure she’d never find love again, especially moving Henry from her house to Will’s to make sure they both had equal time with their young son. It may not have worked out between them, but they were both dedicated parents. 

It was more than a year before JJ allowed herself to go on a date with someone, and it had been with someone she never expected. You. JJ had always enjoyed other women, but she’d leaned towards men. That was until she met you. 

The two of you always seemed to pass each other in the mornings when you went to get your coffees, and although you’d known she was married, you tended to look at the beautiful blonde when no one else was looking. After all, it didn’t hurt to admire, right? Then one day you noticed she wasn’t wearing her ring anymore, but she also didn’t seem to be into dating anyone. You could understand that, so you’d waited.

By the time a year had passed, you were still single and so was she, so you’d asked her out. Surprisingly, according to her, she’d accepted and now it was 18 months after the fact. You were without a doubt in love with the beautiful Agent Jennifer Jareau. Her son was the light of your life as well as hers, and you knew you wanted to spend your life with her. After telling your mother how you planned to propose to her, she’d helped you pick out a ring. Now you just had to build up the courage to actually ask her. 

Earlier in the day, the love of your life had called to say that she just had to finish some paperwork and she’d be home. Henry was going to spending the next couple of days with Will, so she wanted to cook for you like she had on your first date. It was perfect. You’d be home and all alone. It would be the best time to propose. You were freaking out, but you wanted JJ to be your wife more than anything in the world.

“Hi honey,” she said, walking into your apartment with grocery bags in hand. Since she had a son, she didn’t want to bring anyone into her own home on a permanent basis until a long-term commitment was discussed; she didn’t think it was fair to Henry and you totally understood, so instead, you lived apart. Whenever she didn’t have Henry though, she was with you.

Pushing up off the couch, you walked into her arms and pressed a kiss to her lips. She nearly dropped one of the bags on your foot but it would’ve been totally worth it. “How was work?”

“Boring today, thankfully,” she replied. “I got out about an hour ago, but I wanted to go to the supermarket to make sure I had everything for dinner. Sirloin steak, roasted potatoes, the way you like when I crisp them in the oven, and string beans.”

“Sounds delicious.” You pulled at her lip again, tasting the sweetness of the bubblegum she’d had earlier. “Kinda like you.”

After a mini-makeout session and a phone call to Will to say hello to Henry, JJ hung up the phone and began to cook dinner. “Since I knew we were doing dinner tonight and you like to cook and I like to bake, I decided to make this.” From the cool air of refrigerator, you pulled out a raspberry truffle cheesecake that you’d only made one before, but JJ had practically foodgasmed when she’d eaten it. If anything would get her to marry you, cheesecake was it.

“Oh my god, you do love me!” she exclaimed licking her lips and giving you another kiss before checking on the steak. You put the cheesecake back in the refrigerator and set up the table while JJ finished your meal. It wasn’t as if you would pull out the candles and things for a regular dinner, you both would, but it felt different this time. The lights were dimmed and two candles were lit. They smelled faintly of cinnamon, which you both loved. It was just enough to set a mood but not overpowering in the slightest. “What are you up to?” she asked, placing the steak, potatoes and vegetables on a couple of plates.

“Nothing,” you replied. You stood there with your hands behind your back and a devilish grin on your face. “Just reveling in the fact that I’m dating the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” she giggled as she placed your dinners on the table. After eating dinner, which was absolutely delicious, you started talking about Henry and work before you went and pulled out the cheesecake you’d made. 

As you fed each other, you could see that JJ was thinking about something, but she wasn’t saying what it was. You knew why you weren’t as talkative as usual. You were insanely nervous about proposing, but why she wasn’t talking, you weren’t sure. She normally wouldn’t shut up when she got home from work. “What’s up baby?” you asked. 

Her lip quivered a bit as the tears stung at the corners of her eyes. All you could think was that she was going to break up with you, but you waited for her to speak. “You know how much I love you, right?”

“Yea, of course,” you replied hesitantly. This sure sounded like a precursor to a breakup and your heart began to catch in your throat. 

Standing up, she moved her chair closer to yours, not breaking your gaze. “After things didn’t work out with Will, I was pretty sure I was never going to find love again. I thought he was it for me, and we just didn’t work. The year after we broke it off was one of the hardest of my life. But then…I found you. You weren’t who I expected to love, but you came out of nowhere and changed my life forever. Henry loves you, I love you, and…” She reached into her bag and pulled out a small velvet box, opening it to reveal a small solitaire diamond ring. “If you marry me, I’ll work as hard as I can to show you how much I love you each and every day.”

“Oh my god,” you breathed. Boy was she in for a surprise. 

“Will you marry me?” she asked. You would remember the soft smile and the tear in her eye for the rest of your life.

You nodded. “On one condition.”

“Yea?”

Reaching into your own pocket, you pulled out the ring you’d bought with your mother. “Marry me?”

“Yes!” she cried as she placed the ring on your finger and vice versa. She took your face in her hands as her tongue sought out yours. “Yes! When did you get this?” She looked down at her ring in awe.

“Last week.”

“Me too!”

You leaned into her and pressed your lips to hers, yours overlapping her top. You were so close to her nose you could’ve kissed it, so you pulled away and did exactly that. Instead of clearing the plates as she normally would, JJ stood you up and backed you toward your bedroom as she pulled your shirt over your head. Her delicate hands slide over the skin of your back ever-so-slightly, bringing a layer of goosebumps to your skin that sent a delicious shiver up your spine. “I love you,” you breathed.

“I love you more.”

As you fell into the mattress, you pulled her shirt off and ran your hands through her hair as it cascaded in golden curtains around her face, highlighting those beautiful blue eyes you hoped to stare into for the rest of your life. Hurriedly, she pushed off the bed and peeled off her jeans, hopping back onto the bed with an innocent enthusiasm that made you chuckle. “Come here,” you said huskily, running your fingers under the delicate swath of lace she was wearing. “This is my ass for the rest of our lives.”

“And these are mine.” She had a thing for your boobs and you loved her ass, so it was a win-win situation. You giggled at each other as you peeled your own jeans off, bringing your panties with them and throwing them on the floor. More intent now, she placed her hands on your thighs and pushed them downward, leaving her open access to tease your center. JJ was always such a tease, but you gave as good as you got.

She breathed slightly above your center, watching as your arousal pooled underneath her gaze. “Can I expect this kind of reaction for the rest of our lives?” she asked, biting down amazingly gently on your folds. When she dipped her tongue between them, she groaned. “Because that I think I could get used to.”

“Definitely,” you breathed. This was what she loved doing. Giving you the slightest touches so that your sex was practically thrusting up into her mouth by the end. “Please.”

As you asked, she dipped her head to your center and licked up your slit, reveling in your taste and pressing down on your thighs to keep you open for her. With your hands over hers, you motioned for her to dig her nails into your inner thighs. The mixture of pleasure and pain was always intoxicating and watching you lose yourself made JJ lose herself as well. 

When she suctioned her lips around your clit, you cried out, and she placed two fingers inside you and kept going, until your body was so overwhelmed with sensation that your legs clamped about her head. “Oh my god, baby,” you choked out, reaching down and grabbing her hair to bring her lips to yours. You tasted yourself off her and positioned her underneath you, returning the favor as you licked at her core and pressed your fingers to that sweet spot inside her. 

The flush washed over her within minutes. You could live together for 50 years and never get used to that look on her face. It always broke you in the best possible way. With a whimper, she came and arched herself into your hand, pulling you down so you collapsed on top of her. “Here’s to forever, okay?” she whispered, caressing your face. A tear fell down onto the pillow belong and you kissed away the other.

“To forever and ever.”


	2. All I Have Yet to Become

Originally, you had both thought of getting married at Rossi’s place, but JJ and Will had married there, and although things didn’t work out, you didn’t want to take that away from them and make him uncomfortable. He would be here today too. Instead, you chose a small, local vineyard in the fall. The leaves were falling and the seats were arranged in a circle. Your guests would be sitting all around as you professed your love for the woman opposite you.

Both of you had been adamant about bucking tradition and getting your dresses on together. Penelope helped you, while Emily helped JJ and once you were ready, they both started crying. “Can we turn around now?” you asked impatiently.

“Yes!” Garcia cried, grabbing a box of tissues and handing one over to Emily. 

When you turned around, you stared at the little angel that was to be your wife. You’d seen the dress before, having chosen them separately, but you’d never seen it on her before. It was a light gold dress with delicate golden embellishments at the top. They sparkled downward, getting less and less crowded as the dress went on. It hugged her so perfectly it looked like it was made for her. “You look so beautiful,” you cried. You stepped toward her, fingering the small locket around her neck. On one side of it was a picture of her, Will and Henry, and on the other was you, JJ and Henry. Both of her family’s that she loved so much. Careful not to screw up your makeup, you pressed a kiss to her lips. She was wearing little makeup and her hair was curled up and hanging loosely at the side.

On the other hand, your dress was a blush color. A sheer material covered your arms, pricked only by the occasional sparkle that had you shining no matter which way you turned. A cinched in silk waistband hugged your form and was in striking comparison to the billowing skirt - endless layers of blush tulle that sparkled as well. “You too,” she said. “You can bring in Henry now.”

Behind the door, Will and Henry were waiting. “You both look beautiful,” he said, a slightly saddened smile on his face. He wished it had worked out between them, but it didn’t and he did want the best for her. “I’ll give you two a moment with Henry before we go take our seats.

“Hi, Mommy,” Henry said, reaching his arms out for JJ. “You look pretty.”

“Thank you, baby,” she said, willing the tears to stay in her eyes so she didn’t mess up her makeup. 

Then Henry turned to you. It has taken a little while for Henry to understand that although his mom and dad weren’t together anymore, they still loved him more than anything else. The only difference now was that he had two mommies that loved and a daddy too. “You look pretty too, Mama.”

After kissing his cheek, you and JJ sent Henry off with Will. Emily and Penelope also went out to sit in the circle, joining the other members of her team, as well as your families and friends. You’d approach from opposite sides of the circle and meet in the middle. The groundskeepers had used the leaves to line your walkways rather than flowers and as you walked to the outer edge of the circle, you couldn’t imagine this moment being any more perfect. 

“Oh, damn.” You muttered to yourself as the processional music started. You swore you wouldn’t cry, but you couldn’t help yourself. JJ was floating toward you and in a matter of minutes, she would be your wife. 

The officiant started speaking, welcoming everyone to the even while you and JJ leaned your foreheads against one another. “Now listen up, while Jennifer and Y/N repeat the vows they fell in love with together.”

At the same time, you spoke the same words. You’d been afraid of forgetting them, but the fear had been unfounded. “With this ring, I give you my promise, that from this day forward, I will give you all my love, and you shall not walk alone. I have no greater gift to give. As your love is my anchor, and your trust is my strength, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home. As this ring has no end or beginning, so shall my love for you be. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am, and all that I have yet to become.” A mix of shaky hands and endless tears kept you from putting on the rings as smoothly as you wanted, but you did it, and as you looked around, you noticed even Will had a tear in his eye. 

“I know pronounce you wife and wife,” he said. “You may now kiss your bride.” This had been practiced many times. She lifted her hand to the side of your face and brought you close, brushing her lips up against yours before kissing you passionately. When she pulled away, you could both see every clapping and cheering, including the little boy your loved so much. 

Henry ran up between you and you picked him up. “Is it time for cake now?” he asked.

You both giggled. Henry couldn’t care who married who as long as he had cake. “Yes, sweetness. Mommies get do their first dance first. Then cake.”

“Chocolate?” he asked wide-eyed.

“With raspberries,” JJ replied.

All of the guests made their way inside the venue, while you and JJ had a couple moments alone before your first dance to When I Get Up by Tegan and Sara. 

“Please welcome, Mrs. and Mrs. Jennifer and Y/N Jareau!” The furious clapping of your friends and family welcomed you into the middle of the floor as the music started to play. Your dance was choreographed. It was simple and beautiful. Eventually Henry came to join you, being lifted between you as the music wore on.

I don’t need company  
In the company of you  
And I don’t need love  
‘Cause your love will do  
And I’ve got you  
And you’ve got me  
And that’s all we need


End file.
